Shine a Light
by OverwhelmingNight
Summary: Cuando Evelyn perdió todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, decidió no descansar hasta cobrarse venganza. ¿Cómo estará Damon tras la reentrada en su vida?  Evelyn es un personaje propio. La trama varía de la original
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

No lamento nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Si bien es cierto que hay cosas que me duele haberlas hecho, o que no me ha gustado hacerlas del todo, no me arrepiento de haberlas llevado a cabo. Y creedme, he vivido muchos años. Tantos que, por un mero hecho de probabilidades, debería haber al menos un par de ellas por las que sentirme culpable. Pero todos mis actos me han conducido hasta lo que hoy en día soy, y todos los pasos que he dado han tenido como meta una única cosa: matar a Katerina Petrova.

¿Y por qué esto es así? Permitidme antes que me presente.

Mi nombre es Evelyn Malzieu. Nací en el año 1844, en Mystic Falls, Virginia. Mi familia tenía bastante dinero, nuestra economía no era boyante pero aún así no nos faltó jamás un buen número de personas en el servicio de la casa, comida o ropa cara. Junto a otras familias, nos enorgullecíamos de ser parte de los fundadores del pueblo. Mi padre, Jack Malzieu, provenía de una familia francesa que, años atrás, había emigrado en busca de abrir nuevos horizontes en la empresa familiar. Poseían tierras en Europa, viñedos, y pensaron que expandirse en un nuevo continente traería más dinero todavía a la fortuna familiar. Conoció a mi madre cuando esta era aún una niña, y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Tras esperar unos años, pudieron casarse y buscaron un nuevo territorio en el que poder asentarse y formar una familia. Y así es como llegaron a lo que hoy en día es el pueblo de Mystic Falls.

Me crié jugando en los bosques que rodeaban la gran casa en la que nací. Mi padre se sentía enormemente orgulloso de todos sus hijos, y quizás delate falta de humildad por mi parte al decir que siempre pensé que yo era su favorita. Mi madre siempre atendía con mayor premura a mis tres hermanas menores, elegantes, dulces, delicadas… femeninas. Pero yo no era así. Prefería pasar el día al aire libre con James, mi hermano mayor. Soñar con nuevos mundos por descubrir, leer a escondidas libros que nos habían prohibido leer y me permitían volar hacia sitios desconocidos, correr, saltar en el barro, bañarme en el gran lago con el que colindaba mi casa… Esa era para mí la felicidad. Y recuerdo bien como mi padre sonreía beneplácitamente hacia donde yo estaba mientras asentía y escuchaba a mi madre quejarse sobre como nunca encontrarían un buen marido para mí. Pero todo daba igual, porque yo sabía que él lo aprobaba, que me quería, y eso me daba alas.

Pasaron los años, mi padre enfermó y se encontraba demasiado débil para salir a pasear conmigo, por lo que quedé bajo la atenta supervisión de mi madre, la cual me tenía por su proyecto más difícil. Acababa de cumplir 15 años y no dejaba de repetir que, si no cambiaba mi actitud, acabaría sin casarme, sola y desamparada. Y yo no dejaba de pensar que eso solo me facilitaría más la huida para poder perseguir mi sueño, recorrer África.

Pero amaba a mi padre, y no soportaba la idea de verlo tan débil atendiendo las continuas quejas por mi comportamiento que mi madre le hacía llegar, por lo que, con el paso de los meses, cedí ante sus peticiones y me puse en sus manos para convertirme en una señorita.

Aprendí a tocar el piano, cantar, dibujar, leía los libros que me recomendaba y me encargaba de que los criados hicieran bien su trabajo. Tuve una tutora que me enseñó a mantener una conversación de manera correcta y educada, a cuidar mis ademanes, caminar de manera grácil y ligera. Compró los mejores vestidos para mí, y me enseñaron a bailar usando los zapatos de la época. Cambié todo lo que yo había sido para que así, padre pudiera estar tranquilo. Y pareció funcionar durante un tiempo, porque los dos sabíamos que esa no era yo, que solo había enterrado mis sueños hondo, muy hondo, y que eso me había quitado la capacidad para volar.

Al cabo de unos meses, James se marchó, dejándome sola en una casa en la que solo podía relacionarme con unas mujeres que no me entendían, y con un padre al que ya no podía acudir en busca de consuelo.

Recuerdo varias fiestas a las que acudíamos los fines de semana para socializar con el resto de las familias fundadoras. Perdonad mi vanidad al decir que fueron varios los jóvenes que se acercaron a mí con intención de conquistarme, pero ninguno era de mi interés. Al menos hasta una fiesta que se celebró poco después de que yo hubiera cumplido 17 años.

No entiendo como hasta el momento no había reparado en el. Su manera de hablar, de caminar, su fragancia. Los Salvatore eran conocidos de mi familia, pero jamás habían tenido una relación con nosotros como la que teníamos con otros como los Lockwood o los Forbe.

Recuerdo que simplemente se acercó y me tendió la mano invitándome a bailar, y yo no pude resistir la influencia que sus ojos, de un azul frio y cristalino, tenían en mí.

Damon se convirtió en mi vía de escape, una luz al final del largo túnel que habían resultado para mí estos últimos años. Me acompañaba a dar largos paseos por el bosque, hablábamos sobre libros que a los dos nos habían gustado y como a él también le gustaría conocer África. Pero lo más importante de todo es que me permitía ser yo misma. Encontré en el lo que había perdido y estaba buscando, una figura que me aceptara por lo que soy. Y así, me enamoré de él. Sin previo aviso, fue algo repentino. Sacudió todo mi mundo e hizo que todas las mañanas me levantara ilusionada por el nuevo día. Y él me correspondía.

Por supuesto, no faltó tiempo para que mi madre se diera cuenta de esto y comenzara a hablar de lo que planeaba hacer con mi futuro y si pensaba casarme con él. Y es irónico, porque lo que hasta el momento no se me había pasado por la cabeza, se me antojó la idea más maravillosa del mundo. Conociendo a Damon, estaba segura de que podría vivir otras cosas, explorar lo desconocido, no como hasta el momento había pensado que lo haría, pero sí entrar en un mundo nuevo.

Viví esos momentos esperanzada, emocionada ante la idea de que quizás, Damon y yo si pudiéramos vivir juntos para siempre.

Y entonces, el día de mi 20 cumpleaños, todo cambió.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Katherine había vuelto. No sabía sus motivos, pero no auguraba nada bueno. Por más que le dábamos vueltas, ni mi hermano Stefan ni yo éramos capaces de comprender que es lo que la había traído de vuelta a Mystic Falls… quizás se había sentido atraída por el hecho de ser exactamente igual que Elena Gilbert y sólo quería saciar su curiosidad… y aún así, esto tampoco resultaba muy tranquilizador. Fuera lo que fuera, que Katherine estuviera aquí era mala señal. Muy mala señal.

Conduje mi Ferrari hasta el Mystic Grill, necesitaba una copa ahora más que nunca. A mis problemas había que sumarle que no podía saciar mi ansia de sangre todo lo que gustaría, que tenía que mantener un perfil bajo para así no ser descubierto por el Consejo, el cual estaba en plena psicosis post-ataque masivo de vampiros. No. Stefan y yo habíamos decidido establecernos allí. El tenía a Elena y a las ardillas de las que se alimentaba, yo… yo no tenía nada.

Bourbon en mano, me senté mirando a la gente que se encontraba en el bar en ese momento. Adolescentes jugando al billar y mostrando sus encantos, mujeres de mediana edad intentando disimular lo desesperadas que estaban mientras miraban hacia los jóvenes, pequeños grupos de amigos que charlaban animadamente, Bonnie… Bonnie, mierda. Y me había visto. No me tenía mucho aprecio después de lo que le había pasado a su amiga Caroline, y no la culpo, a pesar de que en este preciso caso, no había sido yo el culpable. Pero la cosa es que no había hecho demasiado por ganarme su afecto.

- ¿Qué tramas, Salvatore? – me gruñó al acercarse a mi lado

- Oh… brujita, ¿no te alegras de verme?

- Conmigo no juegues a eso, Damon. Sabes lo poco que necesito para intent-

- Si si si, lo sé Bonnie, lo sé – repliqué con desgana antes de que pudiera acabar la frase – Sólo me tomo una copa, tranquilamente. No miro yugulares, no busco presas… solo bebo. Puedes retirarte, soldado.

- Damon, no sé a qué juegas, pero sea lo que sea, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a nadie

Y tal como había venido, se marchó. ¿Veis? Eso era lo malo. Que aunque intentara hacer las cosas bien, siempre terminaba siendo el hermano ruin… aunque comparado con Stefan, cualquiera sería el hermano ruin. Pero siempre era él al que todos elegían. O al menos ahora. Frente a él, yo no tenía casi posibilidad de abrirme, porque al final, el sería el elegido… y yo seguiría sin nada.

Encima Katherine había vuelto… Ella… había estado los últimos 145 años obsesionado con encontrarla. Me sentía unido a ella, nuestro vínculo era fuerte. Katherine era para mí la única salida hacía la felicidad que veía… y aún así, esto me resultaba increíblemente retorcido y desesperanzador. No siempre había sido así. Yo podría haber sido feliz… pero Katherine… Katherine estaba en mi vida, a ella le debía lo que era ahora. Necesitaba verla, todo este tiempo me había aferrado a que algún día volvería a su lado, que estaría junto a ella y podría tener algo de paz, quizás vivir volvería a tener sentido.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesa. Lancé una mueca hacia donde estaba e intenté hacer caso omiso, pero la perseverancia de aquel que me estuviera llamando pudo conmigo y terminé por descolgar.

- Dime hermanito, ¿ya te has cansado de Chip y Chop y quieres volver a probar la sangre de verdad?

- Damon, no es momento para bromas – dijo Stefan con un tono de urgencia en su voz – Necesito que vuelvas a casa

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Necesito que te quedes con Caroline, tengo que salir

- ¿Para eso me llamas? – dije, tras lo cual bebí el poco Bourbon que quedaba en mi vaso - ¿Quieres que haga de niñera?

- Damon…

- Está bien, está bien… Antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí viendo mi angelical rostro

Colgué, dejé algo de dinero en el mostrador y salí hacia mi coche para dirigirme a casa.

Una vez allí, vi a Stefan andando de un lado para otro en el salón.

- Hermano, ¿por qué tantos nervios? Caroline puede cuidarse sola, ¿verdad Caroline?- dije mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa a la rubia neófita que se encontraba sentada en el sofá

- Damon, no puedo dejar a Elena sola. No en esta situación. Y Caroline necesita que la acompañen a cazar.

- Vete, anda… - respondí mientras señalaba hacia la puerta – Ya me encargo yo de que coma algo.

- Damon. Nada de humanos.

- Humanos caca. Entendido.

Vi como Stefan salía por la puerta, corriendo hacia Elena. Suspiré, recordando cuando yo también tenía alguien a quien quería proteger. Y como lo había perdido todo en un incendio.

- Damon, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Caroline mientras se acercaba a mí

Resoplando, me acerqué a la mesa en la que estaban todas las botellas, y serví dos vasos con la sangre que había en una de ellas.

- Caroline… - dije tendiéndole uno de los vasos - ¿qué te parece si pasamos de salir a cazar?

La rubia lo aceptó sonriéndome.

- Pero será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los primeros rayos de sol me despertaron dándome en la cara. Estaba todavía recostado en el sofá, en donde me había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Caroline no estaba a la vista, pero junto a mí había una nota.

"_Tuve que ir a clase. Tranquilo, no haré nada de lo que te arrepientas."_

Sabía que lo había escrito con buena intención y que realmente no haría nada malo, pero muy tranquilizador no era. Habían muchas cosas que yo haría sin arrepentirme y por las que el resto de las personas (vampiros, incluso) se sentirían aterrorizados.

Me incorporé lentamente, colocando bien el vaso que había quedado puesto en una situación precaria. Tras desperezarme, me dirigí hacia las escaleras con la intención de darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

- Hola Damon

Noté como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante esa voz. Clavado en el sitio, no pude evitar sentirme intimidado. Una mano se posó en mi hombro, recorriéndolo lentamente y haciéndome suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Katherine…

- ¿Me has echado de menos? – preguntó jocosamente mientras se colocaba frente a mí.

- ¿Y tú a mí?

- Mucho, Damon… y lo sabes, ¿no?

Katherine me acariciaba suavemente el pelo, acercando su boca a mi mejilla y besándola levemente.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Katherine? – pregunté mientras me apartaba bruscamente de ella. El simple contacto de su piel me hacía estremecer y me nublaba la mente, debía evitar aquello.

- Ohh Damon, ¿de verdad te alegras tan poco de verme?

- Katherine, sabes que no es así… pero necesito saber para qué has venido. Tu llegada no anuncia nada bueno

- ¿Es así como lo ves? ¿Crees que tengo un plan detrás de cada una de mis acciones? – dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí por la espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos

- Si. Katherine, ¿a qué juegas?

- Me entristece mucho que así lo veas Damon… Yo solo tenía ganas de veros… - respondió, dándose la vuelta tras esto y agachando la cabeza, como si mi pregunta la hubiera entristecido.

- ¿Vernos? ¿En plural?

- Claro. A Stefan y a ti. Echo de menos los viejos tiempos, Damon. ¿Tú no?

-….

- Oh, no me digas que estás celoso – dijo al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente – Damon, vine a verte a ti primero, eso significa algo, ¿no?

La miré en silencio largo rato y luego, sin poder controlarme, me abalancé sobre ella para besarla. Hacía mucho que no la sentía, no de ese modo al menos. La quería, la deseaba. Katherine era una obsesión para mí. Todo el desasosiego de estos años parecía disminuir en mi interior mientras la empujaba contra la pared y saboreaba su boca. Ella me agarraba el pelo con desenfreno, tirándome de él para que levantara el mentón y poder besar mi cuello. Parecía irreal, tanto tiempo anhelando esto y por fin había llegado. Katherine estaba en mis brazos. Y eso era lo más cercano a la felicidad que jamás iba a poder estar.

Ella se apartó de mí, mirándome a los ojos.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor – me dijo entre susurros

La miré incrédulo, lo había vuelto a hacer.

- Lo sabía. No estás aquí porque quieras vernos, ¿no es así Katherine?

- No es lo que piensas Damon. Ayúdame y estaremos juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

La oferta era tentadora, desde luego. Al fin y al cabo, ella era lo único que me quedaba y que podía sentir mío. Y, a pesar de mis dudas, no había acudido a Stefan para pedírselo, por lo que era a mí a quien acudía pidiendo auxilio. Eso tenía que significar algo, quería aferrarme a que lo significaba.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Alguien viene a por mí

- Se trata de otro de los nuestros Damon. Está rastreándome para darme caza.

Si así era, ese vampiro debía ser el más estúpido de toda la creación. Los siglos de vida que Katherine tenía la hacían una enemiga a tener en cuenta. Muy a tener en cuenta. Y, o era un suicida, o era más antiguo que Katherine, en cuyo caso mi ayuda no serviría de mucho. Teniendo en cuenta además que a ella le divertía encargarle el trabajo sucio a otros… era un suicida.

- ¿No hay nada más que me estés ocultando?

- ¡Damon! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

Se acercó, besándome suavemente en los labios y acariciándome una mejilla.

- Te lo pido a ti porque no se me ocurría nadie más en quien pudiera realmente confiar…

Stefan ya le había fallado en el pasado. Yo había "muerto" por salvarla. Parecía lógico… y aunque no lo fuera, cómo ya había dicho, era una oferta muy, muy tentadora que no pensaba rechazar.

- Cuenta conmigo Katherine. Mataré a quien sea que te intente hacer daño.


End file.
